Clash of the Creatures Episode 4: Teenagers
by phantomgirl259
Summary: After having a fight with Lord Dagar, Draco goes to the city to cool off, but he gets a little more then he bargained for when he bumps into Martin, the Cheetah Warrior...


_**Previously on Clash of the Creature:**_

_Martin pulled out a small heart shaped golden locket with a small blue gem stone in the center, when he opened the locket on one side of the locket was a picture of Chris and on the other was Martin as kids. "Chris has one exactly like this except his has a green gem stone instead of a blue one." Martin explained as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Hey don't worry, we'll help you find him." Koki smiled and gave Martin a warm hug and the rest of the crew joined in..._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Episode 4: Teenagers<strong>_

Inside Lord Dagar's temple things weren't exactly going well for Zach. Firstly, he wasn't getting anywhere with Donita, he loved her but no matter what he tried she just didn't seem to notice him. Secondly, he could tell that Lord Dagar was getting irritated with him and might get rid of him. Finally, Draco, that little brat was getting so irritating that Zach had nearly killed him. He had to get rid of Draco but how? "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T LEAVE THE TEMPLE?!" Draco shouted as he and Dagar were having another fight, Zach waited quietly behind the half opened doors. "You know what I mean! As heir to my throne I can not afford to lose you to the Creature Warriors!" Dagar snarled. "Now go to your chambers until I say other wise!" With that Draco came storming out the room and marched down the hall. "ZACH!" Dagar shouted, Zach let out a small squeak before slowly walking into the room. "Yes my lord." Zach smiled as he knelled before his master. "Go and keep an eye on Draco." Dagar growled as he rubbed his templates. "Of course sir." And with that Zach headed towards Draco's chambers, slowly peeking inside he found that Draco was nowhere to be seen and the window wide open. "Perfect." With Draco gone he now had a chance to get in Dagar's good books...

* * *

><p>When Draco finally came in for a landing he was standing right outside what Human's call a 'Zoo'. Using his energy, Draco managed to lose the fancy armor and became Human. Instead of armor he now wore brown jeans, a white t-shirt and a dark grey hoodie. The dark circles around his eyes had vanished and his eyes were now a bright green instead of red but his hair remained black. As he walked into the Zoo a young man waiting at the entrance passed him a map and wished him a nice day. Draco walked around the, reading about many animals and their habits. It wasn't long before he arrived at the reptile house, home to Snakes, Komodo Dragons, Chameleons and Draco Lizards. In one of the Draco Lizard enclosures he saw a young man tending to one of them. It was the Cheetah Warrior. Draco didn't know what to do, he just started to walk backwards slowly, completely unaware that he was just a few steps away from some cleaning supplies. CRASH! Draco went tumbling over the cleaning gear and hit his head, hard. When his blurry vision cleared he saw the Cheetah Warrior standing over him worriedly. "Are you OK?" He asked and helped Draco to his feet. "I'm fine!" He panicked and tried to get away but the minute he stood up his world began to spin. "That looks like a nasty bump on your head." The Warrior pointed out and held on Draco so he didn't fall over again. "I'll get the first aid kit, wait here." He said and ran to the end of the hall, quickly he returned with a white box. Draco felt the Warrior put some ointment onto his wound then a bandage. "I'm Martin by the way." He smiled as he helped Draco to his feet. "I'm D...Derek!" He quickly said. "I know a pizza place around the corner from here if your hungry?" Martin offered with a smile. "Sure." Draco said, a little unsure..<p>

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S MISSING?!" Dagar screamed at his three generals, who were all shaking in fear. "Sire, we've gone over every inch of the temple and it's grounds but we found no trace of Draco." Donita explained. "Indeed, ever he's left the temple grounds or he's playing hide and seek." Gourmand said. "THEN SEARCH THE HUMAN CITY, I WANT HIM FOUND AND RETURNED TO ME IMMEDIATELY!" Dagar bellowed as thunder crashed outside. The generals quickly nodded their heads and ran out the throne room...<p>

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the pizza place Martin had mention, he showed Draco his friends. "Guys this is Derek." Martin said. "Hi, I'm Aviva and that's Koki and Jimmy." Aviva smiled. "Hey Derek, you can sit here." Martin smiled and patted the seat next to him, Draco sat down and stared at the menu. "May I take you order?" A lady asked as she walked over to the table. "Yeah we'll have 2 pepperoni pizzas please." Jimmy smiled. "Of course." The lady said and walked away. "So Derek you have any friends or family?" Koki asked. "I've never really had any friends and my... foster dad says that my family died when I was a child." Draco admitted sadly. "I'm so sorry." Aviva sighed. Soon the pizzas arrived. "Enjoy your meal." The lady said before leaving. "Here you go Derek." Koki smiled and passed him a slice of pizza. "What is it?" Draco asked as he stared at the pizza. "It's a pizza, you eat it." Martin explained and took a bite out of his. Draco slowly followed his lead, when he bit into the slice an avalanche of flavor hit him. "It's delicious!" He gasped and devoured the rest of the slice. Suddenly a number of explosions could be heard outside. The gang, plus Draco ran outside to find one of Dagar's generals tearing up the street. "Derek wait inside." Martin ordered and the gang ran for Elsa's garden.<p>

* * *

><p>"It is Gourmand." Elsa said when she saw the general through her crystal ball. "He has the spirit of the Gorilla, but I sense that there is another member of Dagar's army near by." She frowned. "But there isn't any other generals anywhere." Aviva pointed out. "I sense that this warrior has used their magic to blend in with the crowd." Elsa sighed. "To the Creature Rescue!"<p>

* * *

><p>When the Creature Warriors arrived back in the city they saw nearly everything was destroyed. Cars were scattered everywhere and chunks of buildings were lying shattered around town. "Where are you Gourmand?!" Martin cried, suddenly the Gorilla General came marching around the corner with his army. "I'm not here for you Creature Warriors." He sneered. "To bad!" Koki glared. "Very well, attack!" Gourmand ordered and his army marched forward...<p>

* * *

><p>Draco didn't know what to do, if he was caught by Gourmand then he knew he would be punished for siding with the enemy, but he didn't want to see the Creature Warriors get hurt. Slowly forming a green energy ball in his hand, he threw it straight at Gourmand's feet when the general wasn't looking, sending him flying into a truck. Within moments the Creature Warriors had Gourmand right were they wanted him. Looking around he saw that there was no way to win this battle. "We'll meet again." He pulled out a small ball and threw it to ground, suddenly the street was enveloped a puff a dark grey smoke, when the smoke cleared Gourmand had vanished without a trace...<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Derek!" Jimmy called as the gang arrived back at the pizza place. "Hey guys." Draco smiled weakly. "Listen, I've gotta get going, it was nice meeting you." He said and headed for the exit. "Hey wait, will we see you again?" Aviva asked. Draco looked into her eyes and sighed. "No promises." And with that he left.<p>

* * *

><p>"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Dagar screamed when Draco came walking through the throne room. "Just went for a quick flight." Draco shrugged and walked off. "YOUR GROUNDED FOR A WEEK!" Dagar shouted down the hall but it seemed Draco didn't hear him. "Teenagers."...<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Next Time On Clash of the Creatures: <strong>_

_Falcon City was buzzing with excitement and joy for today was: Valentines Day. Everyone in Falcon City loved Valentines Day, they always light the city up with fantastic light shows and beautiful decoration, they had lots of parties and feasts. "Hey." Aviva smiled when she saw the guys putting up decorations. "Hey Aviva, can you pass me those red roses?" Koki asked..._


End file.
